In general, controller area network (CAN) communication and local interconnect network (LIN) communication have been widely used for vehicles for communication between two arbitrary devices.
The LIN communication refers to a serial communication method used for decentralization a CAN communication system of a body network of a vehicle as a protocol that is developed based on CAN communication. The LIN communication controls an electronic control unit (ECU) with a simple function, such as a sensor and an actuator on a network, and has been gradually used due to its advantage of configuring a network with low development costs in accordance with current trends.
The LIN communication includes a master controller and a slave controller, which request data, and transmits a diagnostic frame between the master controller and the slave controller.
The diagnostic frame is a schedule frame and performs a function such as memory dump, reprogramming, and configuration (read/write) of nodes via long (up to 4095) bytes communication unlike LIN communication of a general signal base.
Conventionally, information cannot be transmitted between a master controller and a slave controller when data is transmitted to a diagnostic frame during use of a sleep command using the diagnostic frame.
In addition, data is not transmitted to a bus from a master controller, and thus, the bus needs to be an idle state, a slave controller needs to check whether a bus idle state is maintained, and time for entrance to a sleep mode (which is generally used in power-off) is delayed when the bus idle state is maintained for about four seconds or more.